A Ballerina and a Breaker: Dilema Sang Ballerina
by kishina nadeshiko
Summary: Mengisahkan rasa percaya seorang ballerina yang mulai memudar terhadap kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang breaker. A request fic for Kazuazul. RnR pliese..


Ballet adalah sebuah tarian yang berasal dari Italia yang kemudian dikembangkan di Prancis. Ballet memiliki banyak teknik. Tetapi tenik dasar yang menjadi ciri khas ballet adalah pointe work yang menyebabkan peran ballerina menjadi sangat penting di atas panggung. Ballet cenderung menampilkan sisi keanggunan dan keindahan tariannya. Tak jarang, angsa selalu melekat dalam tarian ballet.

Berbeda dengan ballet, breakdance tidak memiliki sisi keanggunan maupun keindahan sedikitpun. Tarian ini memiliki seni tersendiri yang tidak dimiliki oleh tarian ballet. Musik yang menghentak dan tarian yang atraktif setia mengiringi para penari breakdance —Breaker—.

Dengan perbedaan yang sangat curam, bisakah seorang ballerina dan breaker saling memahami perbedaan masing-masing? Sehingga dapat menyatukannya dan dapat menjadi kesatuan yang solid?

**-**

**A**** Ballerina and a Breaker****: Dilema Sang Ballerina**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A**** Ballerina and a Breaker****: Dilema Sang Ballerina ****© Kishina Nadeshiko**

**Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei and Kurotsuchi Nemu**

**Rate: T**

_**A request fic from Kazuazul**_

**With ****A****ltenative ****U****niverse**** and a bit of OOC**

**-**

Seorang Kurotsuchi Nemu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Académie Royale de Danse —akademi ballet terkemuka di Kota Karakura. Akademi ballet yang selalu menghasilkan ballerina yang bertalenta. Nemu termasuk dalam salah satu jajaran ballerina bertalenta tersebut. Prestasi yang akan mengukuhkan Nemu pada jajaran tersebut adalah kejuaraan ballet se-Dunia yang akan dilakoninya sembilan hari lagi.

Karena waktu untuk mengikuti kejuaraan tersebut tersisa empat belas hari lagi. Latihan yang dilakoni Nemu pun semakin intensif. Setidaknya dalam sehari, ia dapat menghabiskan waktunya di dalam akademi hingga larut malam. Contohnya saja hari ini, jarum pendek pada arloji Nemu telah melewati sedikit angka 10 dan jarum panjangnya mengarah ke angka 6.

Lelah menggelayuti tubuh proporsional Nemu. Kantuk juga telah menyelimuti rohaninya. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, Nemu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi panjang yang tersedia di beranda akademi. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam dari tasnya yang berwarna ungu. Dan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik terlihat memencet beberapa angka yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Selesai melakukan hal tersebut, Nemu meneguk sisa air mineral yang ia miliki dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik berhenti di depannya. Menampilakan sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan jas kulit hitam. Semula pandangan pemuda itu menyapu beranda Académie Royale de Danse. Dan pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat Nemu yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan berbantalkan dinding dan dengan posisi duduk.

Pemuda yang bernama Hisagi Shuuhei itu, melangkah mendekati Nemu. Dia berlutut dan memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah Nemu ketika tertidur. Kecantikkan alami yang dipancarkan Nemu seakan telah menyihirnya. Dengan sukses pemuda itu tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun dengan mulut yang terbuka sempurna dan wajah yang telah berevolusi menjadi semerah Buah Strawberry .

"Sungguh inilah karunia terindah yang telah diciptakan Tuhan untukku," tutur Hisagi di dalam hatinya.

Cukup lama pemuda itu terdiam hingga gerakan kecil dari Nemu menyadarkannya. Nemu terbangun, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan sebuah kuapan kecil tercipta pada bibir mungilnya. Hisagi tersenyum simpul melihat kebiasaan Nemu tersebut dan diusapnya pelan kepala Nemu.

"Nggh.. Shuuhei, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Nemu seraya merenggangkan badannya yang kaku akibat tertidur dengan pose yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Barusan saja, err.. Mungkin sudah dari tadi," jawab Hisagi agak salah tingkah tetapi tangannya tetap membelai lembut rambut Nemu yang tersanggul rapi.

"Ah, hentikan, kau membuat rambutku menjadi berantakkan. Ayo pulang," ujar Nemu seraya menyingkirkan tangan Hisagi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil.

"Ya, baiklah tuan putri." Jawab Hisagi sembari tersenyum dan menyusul Nemu ke mobil dan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Selesai mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik. Ia pun pergi menuju markas besarnya.

ooo000ooo

Terdengar hentakkan musik hip-hop pada sebuah lapangan luas yang berada di jantung Kota Karakura. Seorang Disk Jokey berambut merah terang terlihat menikmati perannya untuk mengolah musik agar serasi dengan tarian yang diciptakan para breaker yang menyesaki lapangan luas tersebut.

Lapangan itu memanglah surga untuk melampiaskan hasrat para breaker untuk menciptakan sebuah seni. Mereka selalu berkumpul pada malam hari. Karena sebagian dari mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang tak dapat ditinggalkan pada siang hari.

Termasuk seseorang yang menjadi bintang malam itu. Pemuda yang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka. Dia sedang melakukan gerakan downrock yang menampilkan perputaran tubuh yang menggunakan kecepatan kaki dan kontrol yang tepat. Lalu dikombinasikanlah gerakan kaki dan kontrol tersebut yang mempilkan gaya yang disebut power moves. Secara mendadak ia mengakhiri tariannya dengan melakukan suicide. Dengan menjatuhkan punggungnya ke tanah seakan kehilangan kendali.

Breaker lain yang memperhatikan tariannya sejak awal melakukkan standing applaus yang sangat heboh. Mereka mengakui kemampuan breaker yang bernama Hisagi Shuuhei tersebut. Hisagi yang melihat reaksi teman sesama breakernya membungkukkan badannya untuk berterima kasih atas apresiasi teman-temannya.

"Yo, Hisagi. Seperti biasa, kau sangat hebat!" seru seseorang berambut oranye cerah ketika Hisagi sedang berjalan menuju tasnya.

"Oh, kau Ichigo.. Biasa sajalah, inikan gerakan yang biasa aku lakukan," ujar Hisagi seraya duduk dan mengambil sebotol minumam mineral dari dalam tas hitamnya yang segera dihabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan.

"Kau ini, selalu merendah. Hei, kau jadi mengikuti kompetisi Breakdance dua minggu lagi kan?" tanya Ichigo penuh antusias.

Ichigo adalah sahabat dekat Hisagi, dulu ia juga seorang breaker. Tetapi sayang, kecelakaan yang dialaminya beberapa tahun silam telah membuatnya terpaksa berhenti menjadi seorang breaker. Karena kecelakaan itu membuat tulang punggungnya patah. Sekarang, pekerjaan tetapnya adalah seorang pianis. Dan pekerjaan sampingannya adalah seorang manajer yang baik bagi Hisagi.

Hisagi terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Hmmm.. Entahlah, aku agak ragu mengikutinya," jawabnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan memijati keningnya yang terasa pusing.

Ichigo yang melihat sikap aneh Hisagi, menepuk pelan pundaknya dan bertanya, "Tumben kau menolak kompetisi breakdance seperti ini? Bukankah ini lomba yang kau inginkan sejak dulu?"

Hisagi menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menjawab, "Yah, kau tau? Minggu itu adalah minggu yang berharga untuk Nemu,"

"Ah, pasti kompetesi ballet yang kau ceritakan minggu lalu itu kan?" tebak Ichigo dengan alis yang mengangkat.

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya sejenak dengan telapak tangannya lalu berkata, "Aku tak mungkin tidak datang pada acaranya yang sangat istimewa itu,"

"Pikirkanlah dulu, aku tak memaksamu untuk mengikuti lomba ini. Yang ingin aku beritahu hanyalah. Jika kau memenangi lomba ini. Besar kemungkinan kau akan menemani U-know Yunho dalam tribute Michael Jackson di Asia,"

Hisagi pun memandang heran ke arah Ichigo dengan alis yang terangkat. Pertanda dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ichigo.

"Yah, kau tahu kan? Yunho dari Tohoshinki dipilih untuk mewakili Asia dalam tribute Michael Jackson? Jika kau menemani dia dalam konser tersebut. Sudah pasti kau akan diakui menjadi breaker nomor 1 se-Jepang," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar dengan penuh antusias.

"Kalau begitu aku memutuskan akan.."

ooo000ooo

beberapa hari kemudian, di tengah teriknya matahari, ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Hisagi yang mengenakan t-shirt berwarna abu-abu memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuket Bunga Hyacinth berwarna ungu. Ketika memasuki rumah tersebut, Hisagi segera menuju ruang tengah. Dimana ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang bersantai di sofa sembari menonton televisi.

"Siang Nemu," sapa Hisagi ketika sembari mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Nemu.

Nemu yang terkejut atas kedatangan Hisagi mengelus pelan dadanya, "Kau ini saja selalu mengejutkanku.."

"Maaf.. hehe.. Memangnya salah jika kekasihmu begini?" tanya Hisagi.

"Tidak.. Ada perlu apa ke sini?" Nemu berujar dengan wajah datarnya seraya mengganti-ganti channel TV.

Hisagi mengeluarkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di punggungnya dan memperlihatkannya ke hadapan Nemu sembari tersenyum, "Untuk menyerahkan ini,"

"Wow.. Indah sekali," gumam Nemu. Dipegangnya Bunga Hyacinth yang diberikan Hisagi dan dihirupnya wangi yang menguar dari bunga tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Hisagi tersenyum melihat sikap Nemu, "Kau suka Nemu?"

"Ya, terima kasih Shuuhei," ucap Nemu yang diikuti kecupan lembut pada pipi Hisagi. Nemu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju vas bunga besar yang berada di ruang tamu. Mengisi vas itu dengan air, lalu diletakkannya Bunga Hyacinth yang diberikan Hisagi ke dalamnya.

Setelah selesai, Nemu kembali duduk di samping Hisagi. Merasa Nemu telah kembali ke sampingnya, Hisagi pun merangkul tubuh perempuan yang telah bersamanya sejak kecil tersebut, "Bagaimana latihanmu Nemu? Siap berangkat dua hari lagi?"

"Tentu saja.. Beberapa hari ini aku diberi waktu untuk istirahat. Kau akan ikut ke Prancis kan?" tanya Nemu seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Hisagi.

Hisagi membelai rambut Nemu—kebiasaannya sejak kecil, "Akan aku usahakan…"

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak akan bisa datang?" Nemu yang semula berseri-seri karena sikap manis Hisagi mendadak kembali pada wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Wajah yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada ayahnya, Kurotsuchi Mayuri maupun kekasihnya, Hisagi.

Hisagi yang menyadari perubahan pada Nemu, mencubit pipi orang yang dikasihinya itu. "Kau ini, aku kan tadi berkata akan mengusahakannya. Jangan seperti itu Nemu, aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu seperti itu,"

Nemu berkeras mempertahankan stoicnya. Ia tahu, Hisagi dan ayahnya sangat tidak menyukai wajahnya yang seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia seperti ini adalah ketika ibunya meninggal dunia. Tetapi hanya bertahan seminggu, karena setelahnya ayahnya cuti dari pekerjaannya yang seorang peneliti dan meluangkan waktunya bersama Nemu dan Hisagi di Disneyland.

"Nemu, kalau kau tetap seperti ini.. Kau akan tahu konsekuensinya," ujar hisagi dengan nada yang penuh ancaman.

Nemu mengacuhkan kata-kata Hisagi, dia tidak akan pernah mengira ancaman Hisagi bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. "Kalau begitu Nemu, baiklah.." tiba-tiba dan tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap Nemu. Hisagi menindih tubuh proporsional Nemu dan mengecup bibirnya.

Nemu semula terkejut dengan perbuatan Hisagi. Ia ingin menolak ini, tapi apalah dayanya. Karena inilah yang selama ini dinantikannya dari Hisagi. Lagipula rumahnya sedang kosong. Ayahnya sedang meneliti kehidupan paus pembunuh di Kutub Utara dan semua pelayan di rumahnya sedang bekerja bakti menguras kolam renang yang terletak di belakang rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, karena pasokan udara yang mereka butuhkan untuk hidup telah habis. Mereka pun memisahkan diri mereka. Dengan wajah yang sangat merah, Nemu bangkit "Sebentar, aku minta Yumichika untuk membuatkan teh untuk minum,"

Hisagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Nemu sebelum pergi. 'Wajahmu lebih manis seperti itu Nemu, andaikan kau tau apa arti dari bunga yang aku bawakan tadi. Aku yakin, kau mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku kalau kau tau alasannya.' tutur Hisagi dalam hatinya.

ooo000ooo

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Nemu menuju Prancis. Ia berangkat bersama guru pendampingnya dari Académie Royale de Danse, Ichimaru Rangiku. Sekarang mereka telah berada di Bandara Narita. Terlihat beberapa orang mengelilingi mereka. Termasuk Gin—suami Rangiku, Mayuri—ayah Nemu, Hisagi—kekasih Nemu dan suami-istri Kurosaki, Ichigo dan Retsu.

"Berjuanglah Nemu, ayah akan selalu mendukungmu," ujar Mayuri menyemangati putrinya. "Bawalah piala jika kau pulang, jika tidak, kau akan kembali menjadi asisten ayah dalam penelitian." Mayuri memberikan pelukan terakhir sebelum terpisah beberapa minggu. "Tolong jaga anakku baik-baik," tambah Mayuri kepada Rangiku seraya berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Nemu, semangat! Ini aku bawakan persediaan obat jika kalian sakit di sana! Jaga kesehatan kalian baik-baik," pesan Retsu sembari memeluk Nemu dan Rangiku bergantian.

"Berjuanglah Nemu, jangan buat pemuda yang berada di sampingku ini malu," kata-kata Ichigo membuat semua orang tersenyum geli dan membuatnya mendapat sebuah hadiah berupa jitakan di kepalanya.

"Berjuanglah Nemu, akan aku usahakan berangkat ke Prancis untuk mendukungmu. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik." ujar Hisagi seraya mengecup kening Nemu.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya kami untuk masuk ke ruang tunggu. Sampai jumpa di Prancis!" seru Rangiku seraya menarik tangan Nemu dan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Nemu dan Rangiku. Gin, Mayuri, Hisagi, Ichigo dan Retsu pun berpencar. Gin dan Mayuri pergi menuju tempat keja masing-masing. Sedangkan Hisagi, Ichigo dan Retsu memilih pergi ke sebuah café untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu? Kau tetap pada keputusanmu?" suara Ichigo membuka diskusi ketika mereka telah tiba di café dan telah memesan pesanan masing-masing.

Hisagi terlihat mengacak rambutnya sejenak lalu berujar, "Aku yakin pada keputusanku, aku harap Nemu mengerti dengan semua ini,"

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku, akan ku jelaskan kepada Nemu duduk perkaranya. Semoga dia akan mengerti," tutur Retsu lembut menenangkan kedua lelaki yang terlihat tegang di hadapannya.

"Retsu, kau akan menyusul berangkat ke Prancis bukan?" tanya Hisagi kepada Retsu.

Retsu mengangguk kemudian berujar, "Iya, aku, Gin dan ayah Nemu akan berangkat tepat dua hari sebelum kompetisinya dimulai."

"Untunglah Mayuri-san dapat diajak kerjasama," syukur Ichigo sembari menyesap kopi mocca yang merupakan pesanannya.

"Kalian besok sudah akan berangkat ke Seoul bukan?" tanya Retsu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ichigo dan Hisagi. "Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Persiapkanlah dirimu untuk besok Hisagi-kun.." Retsu pun bangkit.

Ichigo pun mengikuti langkah Retsu untuk bangkit, dia menepuk pundak Hisagi dan berpesan, "Sampai jumpa Hisagi, persiapkan segalanya."

ooo000ooo

Tak terasa, seminggu telah berlalu. Sekarang telah tiba waktunya bagi seorang ballerina dan breaker Jepang membuktikan diri mereka masing-masing. Tentunya dengan kemampuan yang jauh berbeda.

Sang Ballerina membenarkan tutu dan sepatu balletnya. Sebelum tampil, diintipnya bangku penonton melalui sebuah tirai panjang yang menutupi panggung. Nemu menyapu pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan. Berharap kekasihnya datang hari itu. Tetapi nihil, sang kekasih tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

"Nemu, sebentar lagi waktumu. Bersiaplah!" terdengar aba-aba dari Rangiku menelusup ke indra pendengarannya. Setelah melihat lambaian tangan dari Retsu, ayahnya dan Gin. Nemu mendatangi Rangiku dan mulai mempersiapkan diri.

Di belahan dunia yang lain. Sang Breaker membenarkan letak topi dan mengikat sepatunya. Melakukan pemanasan sebelum tampil. Mempersiapkan semuanya dengan se-sempurna mungkin. Sang manajer terlihat menyemangatinya.

"Semangat Hisagi, kalahkan mereka!" seru Ichigo. Hisagi yang mendengarnya tersenyum melangkah menuju panggung.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, dengan takdir yang diberikan Tuhan kepada Sang Ballerina dan Sang Breaker sangatlah indah. Mereka berdua memulai tarian di detik yang bersamaan. Benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka terlalu erat sehingga pada yang saat bersamaan mereka teringat satu sama lain.

Nemu memulai langkah awalnya dengan sempurna. Pointe work yang dilakukakannya terlihat sangat mempesona. Padahal, ia melakukan teknik biasa. Setiap langkah Nemu seakan mengiris hati semua orang yang menontonnya. Karena pada setiap langkah nemu menggambarkan kekecewaannya terhadap Hisagi.

Hisagi juga memulai awal tariannya dengan sangat baik. Tetapi Hisagi menari dengan rasa bersalah yang menempel erat pada setiap gerakan atraktifnya. Musik yang menghentak seakan menusuk ulu hatinya karena tak dapat menemani Nemu.

Seperti mereka memulai tarian. Mereka mengakhiri tarian masing-masing dengan bersamaan. Padahal sangat jelas, mereka berada di dua negara yang saling membelakangi. Prancis yang sedang merasakan teriknya matahari. Dan Korea selatan yang sedang diterangi cahaya bulan.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi Sang Ballerina dan Sang Breaker. Karena selain mereka memulai dan mengakhiri tarian masing-masing secara besamaan. Hari itu juga, mereka telah mengukuhkan diri masing-masing menjadi seorang ballerina dan breaker terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Jepang.

Dan pada hari itu juga, kepercayaan yang dimiliki ballerina untuk Sang Breaker perlahan mulai memudar.

했다

haessda

* * *

A/N: uwaaa.. fic yang diketik ditengah-tengah WB. Adakah typo? Anehkah? abalkah?

* * *

Terima kasih untuk ballerina Yoo Eun Hae dan breaker Byron, teman dari Super Junior Park Jungsoo dan Jaebum yang hadir pada acara Starking.

Untuk SNSD Hyoyeon, karena telah memperlihatkan dance keren di Into the New World yang akhirnya dapat saya kuasai. Dan saat mempraktekan tariannyalah saya mendapatkan ide ini.

Untuk suami saya tercinta, Kim Ryeowook. Dan Love you more yang dia ciptakan bersama pelihaaanku tesayang Lee Sungmin. *bletak*

Untuk kembaran saya tersayang Lee Soon-Kyu atas lagu First Love yang dia nyanyikan.

Untuk kalian yang besedia membaca fic ciptaan saya.

-

Review pliese


End file.
